justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Marten Storm III
The Marten Storm III and Marten Storm III-2 are large 4-wheel drive offroad cars in Just Cause 2. Description There are 2 versions of this car in the game. One is an armed APC-looking vehicle and the other is an open pick-up style car. The closed one spawns in areas with colder climates and the open one in warmer areas. Both have a dark red desert camouflage. There's two Marten Storm III-2s with white, snow camouflage in the Reapers mission "Slippin' and Sliding". These are the only two winter camouflage Marten Storms. Despite them being military vehicles, they're only ever used by the Reapers faction, unless some Panauan military guys kill the occupants and use it to drive after you. Closed and armed version (Marten Storm III) The vehicles it resembles are scout cars. It resembles the following real vehicles: *Renault Sherpa 2 - Rear half of the vehicle. Sherpa 2 has vertical walls, but both have small side windows and rear doors. *Mowag Eagle II - Front windows and sidewalls, though the Eagle II has 4 doors. Open version (Marten Storm III-2) The Marten Storm III-2 is similar to the III variant, though this version has no roof or doors. It's best suited for places with warm weather, such as the Lautan Lama Desert; however, it would be very ill-suited for places with intense weather, such as rain or snow. One advantage that it does have is the roll cage. This version's performance is better than the other with the exceptions of firepower and armor; this doesn't matter very much, however, because the open-topped version's armor is still adequate for most activities and the AI aren't very good in the mounted gun. This version, therefore, is better until it rains or you really need a mounted gun. Performance Both the Marten III and the Marten III-2 have strong armor and are capable of crashing/rolling for extended periods of time. Despite the Marten's sturdy appearance, it is prone to rolling over during collisions with much smaller vehicles, because the smaller vehicle will act as a ramp for one side of the Marten Storm. Anyone manning the Marten III's Mounted Gun is ejected during the roll, though for some reason, a passenger hanging off the side of the Marten III-2 with a Submachine Gun is not. Both variants have a good speed and turning ability and can go faster than the weaker and smaller civilian cars like the Sakura Aquila Space. The APC version is very resilient to fall damage and driving one off of a cliff will result in plenty of cosmetic damage, but the vehicle will still be fairly strong. While the car is resilient to this damage, your gunner will not be and will usually fall out and die, possibly even be crushed by the vehicle. Locations *Both variants are found in traffic, generally the enclosed version in colder areas such as the mountains and their close surrounds and the open-topped one most other places. *Both are seen at the Reapers HQ. *Two MSIIIs can be seen guarding any Reapers stronghold, but only the Storm III and not the III-2. *Two winter camouflage versions can be seen at the Ski Resort, during the mission Slippin' and Sliding. Trivia *The Marten Storm III that is seen at the Reapers HQ already has a faction member in the turret, but if you try to drive away, he'll jump out of the turret. If you stop, he'll get back in. Eventually, if you drive too far from the base, he will give up and run back to the Reapers headquarters, waiting for the next MS III to spawn. However, if you get in one of the Marten Storm IIIs at any Reapers-held stronghold, the gunner will remain in the turret when driving. *A strange glitch will occur when speeding down a cliff when the gunner falls out. The turret will look completely empty and not even the gun will show up, it is assumed that it, along with its previous handler, has fallen out. However, if the player enters the turret position, the gun will reappear and look as if nothing happened. Also, if the gunner survives and gets back in the vehicle, the gun will reappear. *They are described by the same number in the game files, so some car spawning game modifications can't tell the difference and spawn them at random. *This is one of only three green-marked vehicles that will give you pre-heat, the others being the Maddox FVA 45 and the Dalton N90. *A black variant of the Marten Storm III can be found in the vehicle discoloration glitch. *This is the only faction vehicle that doesn't have a Panau Military variant. Gallery Marten Storm III-2.png|Marten Storm III-2. Unnamed market at X-9400 Y-7620 (2).png|The rear side of the Marten Storm III-2 at the Unnamed market at X:9400; Y:7620. Marten Storm III at Pekan Teluk Tengah.jpg|Marten Storm III at Pekan Teluk Tengah. Note that this is from an early or pre-alpha/beta version of the game. The Panau Military do not operate this vehicle. Emas Hitam Oil Refinery front door.JPG|The "front door" of Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. A MV V880 and one of these decided to "knock on the front door". Marten Storm III (black).JPG|Black Marten Storm III. This is the vehicle discoloration glitch in action. Reapers vehicles.jpg|Both variants of this vehicle at Kem Gunung Gurun. Winstons Amen 69 crash landing.JPG|Near a crash-landed Winstons Amen 69 outside of Pekan Buaya Tidur. Military grunt in Marten Storm III.JPG|A military - captured one outside Pekan Buah Melimpah. Marten Storm III and a glitched Wilforce Trekstar near Sungai Cerah.JPG|Another one near Sungai Cerah. Note the glitched Wilforce Trekstar. Two Marten Storm IIIs and Rico with a minigun.JPG|At Pemainan Racun. Battle in Panau City.JPG|A III-2 in Panau City. Military roadblock or checkpoint (JC2).png|A Marten Storm III - 2 approaching a Roadblock. Marten Storm lll Rear Back.jpeg|Marten Storm III rear back view. Marten Storm lll Side Just Cause 2.jpeg|Marten Storm III side view. Marten Storm lll Rear Front.jpeg|Marten Storm III Rear front view. Marten Storm lll Interior Just cause 2.jpeg|Marten Storm III interior view. Marten Storm III-2 winter camouflage.jpg|The two winter variants found in Slippin' and Sliding. This is the only time you will find these Reapers vehicles not in red camouflage. Irony.jpg|One of these outside Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor after "liberation". Try and enter.jpg|Two of these outside Kem Gunung Gurun Supply Depot post "liberation". Marten Storm III crashed into Propaganda Trailer.jpg|A vehicle skeleton of one crashed into a Propaganda Trailer. Bad faction AI.jpg Roadblock disruption.jpg Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau